


Screw, Marry, No Kill

by Annide



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thought having a one night stand with a coworker wasn't a big deal, but not everyone had the same opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw, Marry, No Kill

                To Brian, it felt like he'd always known, to some level, that he wasn't only interested in dating girls. He of course enjoyed flirting, with anyone, of any gender. But it was more than that. He never really understood the concept of having to pick one or the other. Why limit yourself? He had never actually dated a guy though. But when he started working for the FBI, and was assigned two very good-looking agents at babysitters, he felt the need to change that.

                Brian thought he'd start simple. Casual sex. Just a one night thing. When a very annoyed Mike was assigned to stay with him one night, it seemed like a perfect opportunity. They drank a beer or three, talked, well mostly Brian talked, but it turned out to be exactly the right plan. Mike found Brian annoying, always rambling on and on.

                "Do you ever shut up?"

                "No, I don't."

                "Not even if I do this?"

                Mike leaned across the couch and put his mouth on Brian's. It was actually much harder to talk now.

                "You know, I'm a big multitasker."

                Mike had moved on to Brian's neck, but immediately glued his lips back on the other man's when he realized his mistake. Of course an annoyingly talkative guy would keep rambling even with an attractive man dry humping him, how did Mike not see that coming? From that moment, he was careful not to let go of their kiss any longer than the time it took to catch their breaths. He managed that all the way through undressing each other and having much better sex than he would've expected from someone who got high so often. But maybe changing jobs often got him a lot more occasions to practice.

                Brian and Mike both went back to work the next day and pretended nothing had happened. It wasn't a big deal, it was just a way to pass the time without talking. It wasn't like they had feelings for each other, that was purely sexual. For them at least. Turned out Mike and Ike liked to talk over coffee before they brought Brian his NZT. Mike told Ike all about the previous night. He wasn't particularly proud of it, but it had been a lot of fun. He brought it up like a normal conquest anecdote, nothing special about it. Except Ike didn't think it was funny, or just a nice random thing like that.

                "You had sex with Mike?"

                Ike had left Mike in the coffee room in the middle of a sentence and gone straight to Brian.

                "Yes. It was amazing."

                "Mike? You had amazing sex with Mike? Why him? Why not somebody else?"

                "He was there. He wanted to make me stop talking. He found a way that worked."

                "But Mike? I didn't know you were into Mike."

                "Funnily enough, I picked him for screw when Rebecca and I played Screw, Marry, Kill. And I screwed him. Guess you and I should be getting married now, uh?"

                "What?"

                Ike asked in a voice way more high-pitched than his usual.

                "Did I just make you blush? I did, I made you blush."

                "I..."

                Ike didn't know what to say so he simply left the room, knocking into Mike in the process.

                "What's up with him?"

                "I don't know. I just made a joke about marrying him and he freaked out."

                "I think he might not be fine with what we did last night, for some reason."

                Meanwhile, Ike was in the bathroom, putting water on his face. What was going on with him? He felt weird around Brian all the time. Ike told him several times how annoying he thought he was, but the truth is, he found him absolutely adorable. He just couldn't admit to himself that Brian's smile made him melt. And earlier, hearing about him having sex with Mike hurt like nothing ever did before. Suddenly, he doubted everything about his life before he met Brian. Had any of his relationships ever been real? Because none of them had felt like this.

                "Ike, are you okay in there?"

                Brian asked as he opened the door.

                "Dude, I didn't mean to freak you out. That was a joke."

                This didn't seem to make Ike feel any better and Brian wasn't sure what to think of it. Did he have that much trouble before getting used to thinking with NZT in him?

                "What am I not getting here? Why are you so upset about me and Mike? It was just a onetime thing, I don't think we'll do this again."

                Ike turned around. He wasn't quite ready to have this conversation yet. But then Brian turned him back to force him to look at him and not hide anymore.

                "What's going on with you? Are you okay? Did I take it too far?"

                "No, you didn't, I just... I... Um... What is wrong with me?"

                Ike let out as he turned around again. He put his hands to the wall, trying to get a grip on himself. As Brian grabbed his arm and made him face him again, he could feel the sweater brush against his hand. Ike loved these sweaters.

                "You're feeling something, I don't know what. I haven't taken my NZT yet, I'm a little slower than usual. But feelings are happening inside your brain and you can't process them, am I close?"

                "Yes?"

                "Good, we're making progress. Slowly, but you need time so it's good."

                "I guess."

                Ike was still confused about all this. Why did Brian have to be standing to close to him? And did he really have to be this adorable, look this good and smell this great? Was any of this necessary?

                "Am I helping at all? Cause if I'm not, I should probably go back to the file room, take my pill and work."

                "Don't go."

                The words had escaped Ike before he could do anything about it. Brian's presence was not helping at all. It was only making it worse. But something inside Ike didn't want to stop being so close to him. He couldn't think, but it didn't matter. Thinking made everything too complicated. For now, he wanted to stay there, close enough to Brian to feel his body heat. Close enough that he could easily put his hands on Brian's chest and feel the sweater.

                "It's softer than I thought looking at it."

                "I thought so too. It was an important factor in my decision to buy it."

                Was he seriously petting Brian's sweater now? This was weird. What was he doing? He must've become insane. Then again, Brian wasn't exactly making him stop, or showing any sign that this bothered him or weirded him out at all.

                "You said you picked me for marry in Screw, Marry, Kill?"

                Ike asked once he started calming down and coming back to his senses.

                "Yes. I would never kill you. And you seem more like the kind of person I'd want a relationship with than just a one night stand."

                "I'd pick you for marry too."

                "Isn't there like an unwritten rule that says if two people pick each other for marry in Screw, Marry, Kill, they are obligated to go on at least one date together?"

                "Is there?"

                "If there isn't, then there should be one."

                "Definitely."

                "How about tonight you pick me up and we have dinner somewhere?"

                "Tonight? Um.. Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up."

                "Sweet. Now let's go to work."

                Brian turned around and started walking toward the door. Ike took his wrist to stop him.

                "I can't wait until tonight."

                Ike kissed Brian and Brian kissed him back. This was definitely nothing like what he'd experienced before. Nothing could compare to kissing Brian Finch. And if Mike hadn't come to remind them they had work to do, Ike would never have taken his lips away from Brian's.


End file.
